Irritante
by ZoeyDK
Summary: irritante adjetivo de dois gêneros 1. que leva a um estado de irritação, por vezes próximo ao da cólera; enervante, irritativo. 2. substância que irrita, excita. 3. uma palavra que Sakura nunca vai esquecer.


"Como essa caneta é irritante." um cara suspirou, ele estava há meia hora tentando escrever algo legível, mas a pouca tinta vermelha que tinha na caneta insistia em transformar sua carta em algo cheio de garranchos.

Talvez não fosse a intenção dele, mas sua palavra não medida trouxeram lembranças que eu não gostaria de lembrar. Lembranças dolorosas. De repente, eu sent falta de ar. Meu coração batia descontroladamente e meu pequeno corpo dava soluvacos brutos, aquele sorriso queimando no canto de minha cabeça.

**1.****(Ar... Eu preciso-)**

Ele ainda me encarava com seus profundos olhos. Profundo olhos que eu nunca consegui ler sem sentir a fria sensação de está me afundando, lentamente, em uma armadilha.

**(Olhos negros... Eu não gosto mais dessa cor.)**

Dei um passo para trás. Meu coração estava em pedaços. Tudo parece não fazer mais sentido. Nem mesmo os risos debochado que os alunos me davam ao passar por nós.O mundo estava no mudo e ao mesmo destruindo.

Eu só conseguia ver ele. Sua feição vazia, seus olhos frios como nunca vi. Seus lábios por alguns minutos repulsaram em um sorriso cínico.

– Sasuke-kun, o que está acontecendo? – falei em um fio de voz. Minha voz estava rouca. Uma lágrima deslizou pela minha bochecha até meus lábios secos. E por algum instante, seu sorriso vacilou por míseros segundos, mas foi tão rápido que ele tratou logo de esconder. Aumentou o sorriso,agora com mais cinismo que antes.**(Alguém pode me ouvir?)**

— Eu disse para você antes... – Quando ele falou, foi como estaca no meu coração. De onde vinha tanto desprezo? – eu odeio quem menti para mim.

_Eu odeio quem mente para mim_

**(Quem está aí?)**

Meu cérebro parece congelar. Minha boca secou rapidamente. Minhas pernas tremeram.

— C-Como? Do você está falando, Sasuke-kun?

– Do que eu estou falando? – Ele riu, seu rosto belo se torcendo em algo de profundo asco. — Pensa que eu nunca descobriria sobre você e Gaara? Quem você pensa que eu sou?

– O Gaara-kun?– Os dela se abrem. – Nós nunca- Ele é só meu amigo, Sasuke-kun. Eu te a-

– Cale-se! Sua maldita mentirosa! – Ele quase gritou, quase, porque esse era Sasuke, um dos seus primeiros amigos do fundamental, o garoto brincalhão e solitário, que ninguém gostava de dar atenção. Até que depois da férias ele voltou mais alto, e muito mais bonito que era. Esse é o Sasuke-kun, ela pensou para si mesmo quando ele deu um passo para frente e segurou seu braço com força. Mesmo quando doeu e ela temia fazer algum movimento, mesmo quando ao redor do agarre dele começou a se avermelhar pela pressão. Está tudo bem, ele não vai me machucar.

– Sasuke-kun, eu não estou mentindo.

**2.****(Quem está aí?)**

— Eu te odeio.

— N-Não. Você... você disse... disse...

— Que te amava? — ele riu. E o sarcasmo escorregou pela sua boca.

ão... eu.. favor... por favor... por favor..

**(Me ajude. Me ajude. Eu estou com medo. Pare... eu.. favor... por favor... por favor.. )**

– S-sasuke-kun? – sussurei, tão quebrada como me sentia. Ele se aproximou, deu alguns passos, parou, me encarou. Sorriu.

– Iritante.

_Irritante_

**3.****(Alguém pode me ouvir?)**

Eu o encarei. Seus olhos pareciam emiti um brilho extremamente perigoso. E em um rápido movimento, eu sinto minha face queimar. A dor é instantânea.

_Não. Ele não... Ele?_

– Sasuke-kun?

Outra. Agora do lado esquerdo.

Eu estava em choque. Porque... o Sasuke-kun havia acabado de fazer uma coisa que ele prometeu nunca fazer.

**4.****(A-alguém... está- ouvin...do?)**

Meus olhos vagaram para o nada. Sinto sua mão apertar meu pulso com força, e sinto ele me puxando para um lugar que eu não fiz questão de saber. Eu só queria ir para casa e chorar o dia todo.

_Sasuke-kun?_

– Aqui está bom. – sua voz me despertou dos meus devaneios. Sinto minhas costas baterem fortemente em algo duro e percebou que é uma parede. Encarou o lugar. Estamos em um beco. Está escuro aqui.

Encarou seu rosto.

_Você sabe, Sasuke-kun, eu não gosto do escuro_

— Sasuke-kun porque você me trouxe aqui? — Eu perguntou confusa. O que ele tinha para me falar num lugar como aquele?

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, me puxou até o fim do beco. Apesar da escuridão, eu podia ver seu rosto nitidamente. Ele me encarava de forma estranha enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em um ódio até então desconhecido por mim. E aquilo me assustou. Sua mão parou nas minhas mãos, juntando as mesmas a levou para trás.

Engoli o seco quando sua outra mão se aproximou da barra da minha blusa.

E levou apenas alguns segundos para eu adivinhar sua próxima ação.

Instintivamente, me senti desesperada. Como nunca. Me agiteu. Querendo de alguma forma saltou as minhas mãos. Ele apertou mais. Soltei um gemido de dor.

**5.**

– Fique queita, sua_ cadela.__ Porque você está fazendo isso?_

Me perguntei mentalmente.Meus olhos vagavam em achar uma maneira de sair dali.

Com rapidez, ele rasgou a barra da meu uniforme.Encarei o tecido em suas mãos, ele se aproximou colando sua boca com a minha.

E mesmo que eu não admitisse, eu o amava. Minha mente parece falhar por um tempo. Abri minha boca em busca da sua língua. Mas só quando ele se afastou com um sorriso cínico, e minhas mãos pareciam mais apertadas do que antes, foi que eu percebi o pano em volta delas.

Soltei o ar rapidamente.

_Não. Pare. Isso está errado. Deveria ter flores, uma cama macia..._

Ele me empurrou para o chão. Minhas costas doem. Eu tossi o pé.

– Sasuk...

..._Alguns chocolates, deveria ser delicado, num lugar ideial e certo..._

– Pare de me chamar assim! – seu tom de voz aumentou gravemente. Aquilo me assustou.

_Pare-_

**(Pare!)**

– Pare, Sasuke-kun! Pare! Não, não faça isso... Isso era-

_Deveria ser perfeito._


End file.
